


Troy and Abed play detective

by GamerBoyTrash



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerBoyTrash/pseuds/GamerBoyTrash
Summary: After a crazy night that nobody can remember, Troy and Abed decide to become detectives and get to the bottom of this very strange case.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 49





	Troy and Abed play detective

"Abed... I'm your friend."

The rest was a blur. It was as if the whole night had just been erased entirely. Troy felt... weird, though. 

As both Troy and Abed sat on the sofa, watching marmaduke, he couldn't help but feel like something was... different, perhaps?

"Hey, Abed?" Troy asked, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah?" Abed replied, not looking away from the TV screen.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird that we can't remember anything that happened tonight?"

"Yeah... it's like in Eternal Sunshine Of The Spotless Mind... except we aren't a couple."

Troy gave Abed a confused look, in response to the weird analogy.

"Well, maybe we should do some digging around? Try and find out what happened?" He finally said, shuffling in his seat to try and get comfortable.

"Sounds fun... we could be like inspector gadget!" Abed gasped, raising a finger as if to make a point.

"Exactly like inspector gadget!" Troy said, getting up.

"We should start by investing the scene... but since that's the entire school campus, I vote we raid the dean's office." Abed said, grinning. 

"Let's do it!" Troy shouted, running for the door. Abed followed. 

The two of them walked through the empty hallways until eventually they reached the dean's office. After a few attempts at trying to unlock the food with a bobby pin, Troy just kicked it in. 

Abed started rifling through the filing cabinets, while Troy searched the dean's desk. 

"Tuck tape..." Troy read. He turned to Abed.

"What the hell is tuck tape?" He added.

"You don't wanna know." Abed said, helping Troy search the desk.

"Ahah!" Abed shouted, holding up a USB stick.

"Woah!" Troy began, sounding amazed, before pausing for a moment, and saying "What is it?"

"A USB stick. It probably has secret files on it or something."

"I didn't even know sticks could be a computer thing too!" Troy gasped.

"No it's not a- nevermind." Abed said. Troy nodded and the two of them headed back to the dorm. 

Soon enough the two of them were on Abed's laptop, scrolling through all the files that had been stored on the hard drive. Most of them were videos of dalmatians, for some weird reason. 

Troy got up to go and make popcorn, when all of a sudden Abed's jaw dropped.

"What is it... Abed are you okay? I haven't seen you make that face since they changed the clocks!" Troy cried, rushing to Abed's side.

"No no no, this is something good... something big. Something HUGE." Abed said. 

"Oh yeah?" Troy asked, shuffling closer to Abed, their shoulders touching.

"Camera footage." Abed said.

"Woah... we have cameras? Who knew the school could even afford that." Troy laughed. Abed opened a folder, it having video files with the names of certain locations. Study room F. At first it just seemed normal, a few people stood around talking and drinking punch. Within a few minutes they could hear a familiar voice shouting,

"LEONARD'S A ZOMBIE!" 

Before the huge crowd of people all ran about in opposite directions.

"I think that was you, and I'm pretty sure we all just ran through..."

He exited the file and clicked on the one labelled 'hallway study group F' 

"This camera." He finished, the two of them watching as Jeff, Annie, Shirley, Troy, Abed, Rich and Chang ran through the hallway. 

Chang stopped the others from entering the study room, blocking them out. 

Abed switched back to the study room camera. 

Jeff pushed his way into the study room, Chang stumbling backwards and the others piling their way into the study room. 

Crunch. Crunch. Abed looked over at Troy, who was mesmerized at what was happening. And also eating a bag of popcorn. 

"Give me some." Abed said, digging a hand into the bag, taking a handful of popcorn and shoveling it into his mouth.

"Save some for me!" Troy said. 

The two of them looked back at the screen. 

"Shoot, I lost us." Abed said, flicking through the cameras until he found them. It was just him and Troy alone in the basement now.

"I wonder what happened to the others?" Asked Abed.

"We can rewatch them later, I wanna see this." Troy said. 

They watched as the two of them climbed across the storage shelves to escape the zombies, dropping down at the other side and barricading themselves from the zombies on the other side of the fence with a trash can. 

Abed turned up the computer volume in enough time to see himself giving Troy a boost into the window, and Troy saying,

"Abed, I love you." 

He looked over at Troy, who was staring at the screen with wide eyes. 

"Do you really love me, Troy?" He asked. Troy turned to face him too, blushing.

"Of course I do, Abed. I'm closer to you than anyone else... your the only one who really understands me and-"

He stopped talking as Abed kissed him, wrapping his fingers around Troy's jaw as he did so. Troy melted into it, kissing him back. The two of them broke apart for a moment, in shock.

"I love you too, Troy." Abed said finally. Troy buried his face in Abed's chest.

"I know."


End file.
